Song Inspired Romance
by novemberskie
Summary: Little Romance Drabbles. Various couples.  Each drabble written in the time it took to listen to the song playing at the moment. T just to be safe...


_**Okay, so this is what's up with this stuff.**_

_**You put your iPod on shuffle. For each song (ten of them) you write a drabble. You only have the duration of that song to write that drabble. These are what I did ^-^**_

* * *

><p>1-Just a KissLady Antebellum

"I don't want to!" Arthur snapped, glaring at the younger nation before him. "I just-I don't want to!"

"But Arthur!" Alfred took another step. "We've been avoiding this for so freaking long! I've never been this… open with anyone! Why can't you just accept it?"

"B-because…" But Arthur couldn't come up with a sufficient answer, because Alfred was just so close, _so close…_

"See? You can't even talk right in front of me! Why don't you just admit it?" Alfred demanded, taking ahold of both of Arthur's shoulders. "Just admit you love me!"

"I…" Arthur's mind couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone respond to anything that Alfred said. "I.. I l-love…"

Alfred didn't need any more of an answer; he leaned in, shoving his mouth against Arthur's. The small moan that escaped from Arthur's mouth only managed to prove Alfred right more, and shot his confidence through the roof.

When he pulled back, he grinned at Arthur. "You're hero's come to rescue you, forever."

* * *

><p>2-Please Don't Leave MeP!nk

"I love you…" Toris whispered to the blonde boy standing before him. "Y-you don't understand… How long i-it took to admit that…"

While Toris hung his head in shame, Feliks dropped to his knees so he was the same height as Toris. "Liet, that was like, adorable."

Feliks threw his arms around Toris' neck, kissing the shocked boy. Much to Feliks' enjoyment, Toris kissed him back. Feliks pulled back just a little to grin at Toris.

"God Liet, I totally like, love you right now."

"You don't know how g-good it is… how good it is to hear that." Toris said, smiling at his love.

"Liet?" Feliks blinked at Toris, serious now.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and like, kiss me already."

"Okay."

The two fell asleep right there, arms around one another, in the large field where they first met, not a care in the world.

* * *

><p>3-Freak OutAvril Lavigne

"I just want to… freak out sometimes, ya know?" Gilbert told the boy leaning against his shoulder.

"Hm?" Matthew hummed in acknowledgment.

"Ludwig always sits there and tells me that he knows what's better for me, like he's the older brother." Gilbert tightened his hands in fists, clenching and unclenching the air. "I'm the older brother. I'm tired of listening to him! It's like no matter what I do, it isn't good enough for him. I don't know what to do!"

"Gilbert?" Matthew looked up into the eyes of his best friend. "You don't have to do everything right. I'm sure your brother loves you just how you are."

"How do you do it?" Gilbert wondered aloud. "Everyone forgets you, and don't ever compliment YOUR work…"

"I have someone I know who loves me for who I am."

"Who?"

"You." Matthew kissed Gilbert softly. "And I love you too."

* * *

><p>4-PhotographNickelback

"Look at this one!" America showed England the picture of America shoving a snowball down England's shirt. "Remember this?"

"Yeah." England ruffled the little boy's hair, smiling at the memory. America was growing up so fast, and England found it harder to accept it each day.

"What's wrong Arthur?" America hadn't used his human name in a while, which shocked England. Why was he using it now?

"Nothing." England smiled to assure the boy, and it seemed to work for a while.

The next day, America brought him a scrapbook that was almost as big as himself, tripping over everything. When he finally tripped the last time, the book tumbled to the ground, the pictures falling all over the place. England came running in to see the little boy crying his eyes out. He rushed to the boy.

"What's wrong Alfred?" England asked, wiping the tears away. "What happened?"

"I dropped… dropped the book." Alfred pointed at the book. "They're ruined!"

"No Alfred, they're not." Arthur smiled at the younger nation. "They're perfect."

He kissed Alfred's forehead, and picked him up to take him to bed. Then he set about to picking up the pictures, smiling at each memory.

"I love you Alfred…"

* * *

><p>5-Kryptonite3 Doors Down

"If I wasn't a hero, would you still love me?" Alfred asked his boyfriend as he lay dying in a hospital bed.

"Of course." Arthur choked out, tears of pain falling from his eyes. "Why would you ask such a stupid question, luv?"

"Because…" Alfred paused as he coughed a little. "Because I wasn't a hero… I didn't live long enough to be one."

"You've been my hero forever Alfred." Arthur replied, pain evident in his voice.

"I'm not strong. I'm so weak…" Alfred whimpered as another bout of pain ripped through his body. "I can't even fight off cancer… I can't save you from this pain…"

"I don't care." Arthur leaned his head against his love's chest. "You'll always be my hero."

"I love you so much…"

Silence hung over them for a moment, only pierced by the slowing heart-rate monitor, though neither noticed it.

When Arthur finally fell asleep, his head now on the pillow, the monitor flat lined. He never got to say goodbye, but he knew Alfred was still in his heart, forever.

* * *

><p>6-The Way You Make Me FeelMichael Jackson

"Oh, you idiot!" Matthew slapped Gilbert's hands away from his stack of pancakes. "You keep your paws off!"

"I don't have paws." Gilbert argued, about to reach forward, until the end of a hockey stick became acquainted with his hands. "Ouch! What was that for? That was so unawesome!"

"Then don't touch my pancakes." Matthew muttered, turning away.

"Fine." Gilbert grinned at Matthew's head. "If I can't touch those, I'll just touch this."

He snuck up on Matthew, wrapping one arm around his waist, his other hand reaching up and giving his hair curl a rough tug.

Matthew went limp, letting out a tiny moan. Gilbert caught him, letting out a quiet 'kesesesese~'

"Birdie, you're sexy when you moan." He chuckled as Matthew stood up. "Really sexy."

"Shut up." Matthew muttered. "You're such an-"

Matthew was interrupted by lips on his, a hand edging up his shirt, and yet Matthew did nothing to stop this. Even when his hair curl was pulled. If anything, he became more enthusiastic.

Maple.

* * *

><p>6-When You Were MineLady Antabellum

"I just… I want things-I want it to be like it used to be." Matthew murmured, refusing to meet Gilbert's eyes. "Back when you actually cared…"

"I can't make things okay again." Gilbert's voice sounded strained to Matthew, which only hastened the heart breaking. "I want to, I really do, but I don't know how I can…"

"Try." Matthew stood up. "Just try."

He got up and walked out of the room, only to have Gilbert's arms wrap around his waist, twisting him so lilac eyes met red.

"I may be long past saving, but I'm going to try."

And warm lips met Matthew's, pulling him into the deep recesses of love.

"I love you…"

"Oh God, I love you too…"

* * *

><p>7-ThrillerMichael Jackson

Matthew woke from his nightmare, Gilbert's name on the tip of his tongue, cold sweat covering his face. It took him a moment of frantically looking around to realize that he was safe, in his own bed, even though he was alone.

That's when he saw the black shadow outside his door. It was so unnatural, lightly glowing despite the darkness. Mathew was paralyzed with fear, unable to do more than sit there, covers wrapped tightly around him, held up against his chin as he shivered.

A light, low laughing made Matthew squeak in fear, and roll right off the bed. He scrambled up, and then noticed that the shadow was gone. He took a step forward to check the doorway again, only to feel a hand on the back of his neck, and breath rustling his hair slightly.

Matthew let out another squeak, and blacked out. He lie on the floor, entirely unconscious, as his attacker stood over him, a small, unsure smile on his lips.

"Uh, Birdie?" Gilbert leaned down, shaking his best friend slightly. "Birdie…"

When Matthew's head just lolled to the side, Gilbert squeaked himself in fear—because that fear was awesome—and lifted Matthew into his arms.

"Don't worry Birdie, I'll save you!"

"No, I'll save you." Matthew was looking up at him, grinning and planted a kiss on Gilbert's shocked lips. It was Gilbert's turn to faint.

* * *

><p>8-We Owned The NightLady Antebellum

"You got wine all over my shirt!" Gilbert whined, trying to dab at his white button-up shirt in vain.

"I-I didn't mean to…" Matthew was blushing, and speaking quietly again, when moments ago he had been entirely out of his shell.

"Oh it's no big deal." Gilbert suddenly shed his shirt.

Right there.

Matthew blushed again, before jumping in Gilbert's lap, leaning back.

"What are you doing Birdie?" Gilbert laughed, though he wasn't about to protest to his little Birdie in his lap.

"Trying to hide your chest." Mathew hissed, lilac eyes narrowed. "You're half naked…"

"Aw, you don't like it?" Gilbert's hand traveled up the back of Matthew's shirt. "Why don't you try it?"

"Gilbert!" Matthew yelped, jumping up. His cheeks were brilliantly red, rivaling the Canadian flag shirt he was wearing. "Wha-"

"Let's go home." Gilbert picked up the nation, and carried him out the door.

Bridal style.

* * *

><p>9-CloseRascal Flatts.

"I don't want to give it up." Antonio snapped at the little Italian, clutching the shirt to his chest. "It's special to me."

"But Antonio, it's not healthy." Feliciano murmured, though he turned and left, allowing the Spaniard to sulk by himself.

"I miss you, my little Lovi." Antonio whispered, holding the shirt out in front of him as he thought of all the memories he had of his little Lovi in it. "So so cute.."

He didn't hear the footsteps behind him until a small hand pulled the shirt roughly out of his grasp.

"What are you doing with my shirt, you pervert?" Lovino demanded, glaring at the grinning Spaniard.

"You're back!" He hugged the cursing Italian against his chest. "I missed you so much!"

"I was at the market, you tomato idiot!" Lovino spat, shoving against Antonio. "You knew I was going!"

"But I missed you!" Antonio hugged the Italian again, and this time, Lovino didn't protest.

* * *

><p>10-She Will Be LovedMarroon 5

"You can come over whenever you want to tell me what's wrong." Matthew murmured, his hand lingering against Gilbert's arm a second too long. "Whenever..."

Gilbert nodded numbly, and Matthew took that as his cue to leave. Before he could get too far however, an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back to the now-crying albino. Matthew didn't protest as Gilbert cried into his shoulder. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the albino's neck, burying his face in his neck. The two stayed like that until Gilbert's crying quieted.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, though he knew the answer.

"No." Gilbert replied, starting to pull away.

"Hey…" Matthew pulled Gilbert back in, and leaned against the bed frame.

They both fell asleep like that, holding onto one another tightly, lips almost touching.

Almost…


End file.
